Paint It Black
by butterflybloodshed
Summary: suck at summeries: basically a crazy, bad ass chick gets thrown in the Winchesters lives, and with that she brings more problems, mystery and a whole bunch more bloodshed. Doesn't really follow the plot of the show, writen before i'd seen S6 Cas/OC But... ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_** `He watched his children fight, he watched his soldiers turn on each other, he watched as the world he created started to fall apart. So many people ask him every day and night for guidance, for strength, for forgiveness, and for patience, and all he would do is sit in his chair like a kid with an ant farm. One day, he**__**'**__**d have to clear the canvas and start fresh, paint it black and slowly bring light back. He was losing faith in his children, he was losing faith in his own soldiers. However in the mess that was the canvas, covered in black, he saw two specks of color fighting against it, these two specks of color refused to be covered by the black, they fought for there right to remain colors. These two specks gave him faith again, because no matter how many times they were covered in black, they fought their way above it, to show their color, to shine, maybe it was time that he help these two specks bring light back to the whole canvas. What better to fight black, than the deepest shade of black itself, so he**__**'**__**d send the darkest of black, to help the colors win their fight.**_

_**It was like nothing they had ever seen before, and they had seen a whole hell of a lot. Nothing had ever made their stomachs turn like this did. The two hunters had never seen anything so sickening, so disturbing, so demonic. They fought every fiber in their being that said to turn and run, never looking back. They stayed and fought against the evil instead. It was what they did. The two hunters would forever remember that day. The day that they saw true evil, the day that a tiny, sweet, innocent child wiggled her way into their hearts, the day that for both would change their lives forever. It was also the day that the child would remember, if only through nightmares, the day that she was rescued from hell, the day that she felt what family was again. The day that would forever haunted her and motivate her. It was the day that she started the journey towards who she would become.**_


	2. Don't Fear the Reaper

**1. Don****'****t Fear the Reaper**

I straddled the man in front of me, the man tied to the chair. I put my knife against his chest, right above his heart, I put my other hand into his hair gripping him pulling his head back roughly. I licked some of the sweat off his neck with my tongue, he tasted bitter. I smiled at him and kissed his bleeding lips, all the while slowly pushing the knife into his chest. I removed my lips from his and whispered in his ear,

'I'm the last thing you'll ever taste.' I moved his head so he was looking directly into my eyes

'I'm the last thing you'll ever see. The stench of human, the last thing you'll ever smell.' I then dug my knife into his chest, he still fought for his life,

'My knife is the last thing you will ever feel.' Slowly the life started to leave his eyes,

'My voice, the last thing you will ever hear.' When his life force left his body, I was suddenly surrounded by a white light, slowly it began to fade and once it was all gone, the man in which I was straddling lay limp against the chair. The archangel was dead.

I stood outside, leaning against my beautiful blood red 1967 Pontiac GTO, my clothes soaked in blood, cigarette burning between my fingers. I took a deep puff of my smoke, feeling the burn in my throat. Trying to decide what I was going to do next, the archangel had not been willing to give me the information I was looking for, he had been a true solider, even under intense torture giving me no information, and I loved every moment of that torture, ever second of killing him. It would have been more satisfying if I had broken him. You can't win every battle if you plan to win the war, and this was a war I was going to win, even if I went down with it. The current battle, was to find him, that was a battle I was going to win, no matter how much blood had to be spilled to do so.

He stood over the scene in front of him, with a slight sickness in his stomach. His comrade limp in the chair, fear and death in his eyes. His chest cut open and his heart lay on the floor at his feet. He stuck his hand into the man's chest cavity looking for something, but that to was gone. She had tortured this man, ridding him of everything that he was. He hadn't seen anything this gruesome in a long time, hadn't seen torture like this in centuries, despite everything he knew, everything that he had been taught, no matter how much of a solider he was, anyone looking at him would see fear in those tough eyes. Behind his fallen comrade written on the wall in his blood, there was a message, 'I'll find you.' Seeing this message only a single thought ran through his head, causing immense amount of fear, she's back.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon shinning from the broken window. I had him trapped, he wasn't going any where, I held all the power and I was basking in it. The man tied to the chair in front of me, bleeding, and currently gasping for air. He looked at me fear in his eyes,

'That's right sugar, be very afraid.' I pulled out the knife from my boot, and drenched it with holy water. I walked over to the man and placed it on his cheek, which caused him to start to burn, bring immense amounts of pain for the demon. I wasn't worried about the man the demon was riding, he was long dead, and soon so would the demon. I was going to rip him to shreds, slowly, making him feel every single cut, every single burn, every single bullet. He deserved much more than this and then some. I was just in the middle of cutting his chest when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket,

'I'm in the middle of something, this better be important.'

'It's Bobby.'

'Oh hey, kinda busy, can I call you back?'

'I need your help.' This stopped me in my tracks, Bobby Singer was asking me for my help, something was up.

'I'm on my way.' We both hung up the phone, I looked back at the demon, 'Looks like you're in luck, this is going to be quicker than planned.' I then took five minutes reciting an exorcism. Once the demon was gone, I packed up my stuff, slung it over my shoulder, walked out of the run down warehouse, climbed into my beautiful ride and started the drive to Bobby Singer's house.

Two days later, with only two four hour pit stops I pulled into a junkyard, drove a little and then I was parking right in front of Bobby Singer's house, I climbed out of my ride, gun at my hip and knife in my boot, I couldn't imagine what Bobby was going to need my help with, I hadn't talked to him in years. We had a falling out a long while back and we hadn't talked since. Him asking for my help meant what ever he was asking for my help with, was huge, it was going to be bloody, it was going to be fun. I didn't bother knocking I just walked right in, after all this had once been my home. I walked into the study in which I knew where Bobby was going to be, sure enough he was sitting there with a book open and a glass of what I could only assume was whiskey. He looked up when I walked into the room.

'Hey Bobby.'

'Callie.' I smiled at Bobby, he hadn't changed much from the time that I had known him.

'So what did you need my help with Bobby?'

'I need you to help out two hunters that I know, they are a little in over their head in their current case.'

'Okay what's the case?'

'Demon.'

'Enough said.'

'It's a little complicated.'

Dean was thrown against the wall by the demon,. The demon then turned towards Sam, he smiled and tossed him across the room, with no contact. In that moment both brothers knew that they were in over their heads, they hadn't known that this demon was going to be that strong. They had come in blind against Bobby's wishes. Dean was determined, not for his own life but for Sam's so he got to his feet. The demon smiled at Dean, this worried Dean a little but he wasn't really using his brain at the moment, it was pure instinct. The demon had absolutely nothing to fear and he knew it, he grabbed Dean by the throat, he hand ready to snap his neck, Dean was gasping for air, he couldn't breath and he knew Sam wasn't coming to his rescue cause he was unconscious on the floor across the room. Just when Dean thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, he heard the demon scream and release him, Dean falling to the floor taking in as much air as humanly possible. When he looked back up, he noticed a woman standing, facing the demon, who had a knife in his back. She had literally stabbed him in the back, the thought made Dean laugh for a second. Then he got up and walked over to Sam, trying to wake him up. When he wasn't able to he looked back at the mystery woman who had come to his rescue. She was fighting the demon that had nearly killed both himself and his brother, and she was doing it better than they could have. He flinched for a second when the demon got the upper hand and sent her across the room with a hit to the jaw. Quicker then he thought possible she was back on her feet, she ran at the demon, then last second jumped into the air, wrapped her ankles around his throat and brought him to the ground. While on the ground, she got on top of him, straddling him, whispered something in his ear and then plunged a knife into his chest. The demon twitched insanely and then became still. Very clearly dead. Dean felt bad for a second that he hadn't come to her aid in the fight, but she was clearly very capable handling it herself. Dean didn't know who or what she was but she was beautiful. Finally able to get a good look at her, she stood about 5'10, had pale, but clear skin, she had long black hair that was currently in a braid. She wore a cobalt blue tank top with a leather jacket over top, she had on a pair of jeans, that had seen many days but still fit her like a glove. She wasn't model skinny, she had muscle on her bones, but in all the right places, her clothes hugged her showing that off. He noticed that she had a bulge at her waist, which he noticed when she turned towards him was a gun, she then put the knife in her boot, which were practical, yet stylish black knee highs. When she had fully turned towards him, he noticed that she had the most intense violet eyes he had ever seen, she had full lips, the only imperfection that he noticed was an inch long scar across her nose, running down the left side of her face. The mystery woman walked over to him and smiled.

'Hey Dean.'

When I addressed Dean by his name he just looked at me strange. I laughed to myself, yeah this was Dean Winchester alright. Bobby had told me a little about him, and warned me that he wouldn't trust me, good thing was that I didn't need his trust, I did Bobby a favour, helped out his boys, and now I was outta here. | looked around the warehouse again, and then thinking that it was time I bailed I looked back at Dean.

'Tell Bobby, I said I'll catch him later.' Then with that I walked out of the warehouse climbed into my 1967 Deep red Pontiac GTO, lit up a cigarette and speed out of there. I drove for a couple miles when I realized I had left my journal behind, I mentally smacked myself and turned the car around. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid. I had pulled it out at Bobby's to double check some stuff and had been idiotic enough to leave it on his kitchen table. I speed down the highway and break neck speeds and managed to get back to Bobby's in half the time. When I got there I slammed the door of my car and ran up the steps, opened the front door and walked right into the kitchen, my journal wasn't there. When I turned around Bobby was standing there, with the Winchester Brothers beside him, he held up my journal,

'Looking for this?'

'Yeah silly me, I forgot it.' I went to grab it from Bobby but he moved it out of my reach.

'Why don't you stay for a beer?'

'We both know that is not a good idea, just hand over the journal, and I'll be outta here.'

'One beer.' I looked at Bobby, something was going on, and he knew holding my journal hostage would keep me here.

'Tell you what, give me my journal and I will stay for one beer.' Bobby looked at me knowingly. 'I promise.' Bobby very reluctantly handed me my journal, I tucked it under my arm and started heading towards the door.

'You said you'd stay.'

'You know better than that Bobby.' When I reached the door, Bobby grabbed my arm and I instinctively back handed him with that same hand. Bobby looked shocked as he placed his hand against his cheek. I softened just the slightest, I never in all my life had hit Bobby, not once. However he knew better than to grab me.

'Sorry, instinct.'

'I knew better.' Bobby and I just looked at each other. Finally he wore me down,

'Fine, one beer.' having caved, Bobby smiled. Then headed for the kitchen, where we all sat at the kitchen table. He handed me a beer, I cracked it and took a long swig.

'So what is it that you want Bobby?'

'What are you talking about?'

'It's no secret that you and I don't exactly see eye to eye, so keeping me here means you want something, what?'

'I would like your help.'

'With what?'

'Stopping the apocalypse.' I laughed,

'Are you shitting me?' At this Sam spoke up,

'What is so funny?' and Dean followed with,

'We don't need her help.' I glared at Dean

'That's not what it looked like earlier pretty boy, you'd be dead if it wasn't for me.'

'Dean.' spoke Bobby in a warning tone.

'No, I have no idea who, or what she is, and I already have enough peoples lives on my head, don't need hers too.' I looked at Bobby.

'You weren't kidding.' Bobby just shock his head. 'Well lucky for you Dean Winchester, I have no desire in joining your little pity party.' I stood up, finished my beer, grabbed my journal and headed towards the front door. Bobby followed me, when we had reached the front door he spoke.

'Please.' I had never seen him so desperate, I shock my head,

'No.' and with that I walked to my car and climbed in, I placed my journal on the passenger side seat and started the car, a classic ACDC song started blarring through the speakers. I took one last glance at Bobby's house, he still stood at the front door. A long time ago he had been family, the only family I knew, and he was the only family I had left alive. He stood at his front door looking worn down, desperate, and I knew he was if he was asking me for my help, it meant he was wiling to try anything. He never liked the way I did things, he didn't like how risky I was with my own life, I still remember that day I left home.

'_**Don**__**'**__**t you dare walk out that door!**__**'**__** Bobby yelled, it had only been a week since she had been sent here. **_

'_**I**__**'**__**m not going to stay here, with you breathing down my neck.**__**'**___

'_**I will not watch you self destruct.**__**'**___

'_**THEN DON**__**'**__**T!**__**'**__** She then walked out the front door, and opened the drivers side door of her car, a car that her and Bobby had rebuilt together.**_

'_**If you do this, if you go down that path, I won**__**'**__**t be able to help you.**__**'**_

'_**I NEVER ASKED FOR IT!**__**'**___

'_**YOU DO THIS AND YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOME IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN.**__**'**_

'_**TO HELL WITH YOU!**__**'**__** And then she had driven off.**_

That was seven years ago, seven years since I left the house of Bobby Singers, with those words between us, I'd been back a couple times but he never changed his view on what I did, he never saw that this was what I needed to do. So we didn't talk, and yet here he was asking for my help, letting go of the past seven years just like that. I slammed my hands down on my stirring wheel, after I got that anger out, I then rested my head on my hands. I had no choice, I couldn't just leave Bobby to his own defences. Even though sometimes he didn't believe it, I still had a heart and soul. So I climbed out of the car, journal in hand, went around back to my trunk, grabbed my bag, threw the journal in, slung it over my shoulder, slammed the trunk shut. I walked up to the front door of Bobby's, where he still stood, and he smiled at me,

'Don't say a fucking word.' I then continued walking right inside. Both Dean and Sam were standing in the main room. Both looked up when I walked in, with Bobby hot on my tail. I tossed my bag across the room, went to Bobby's bookcase, removed a book and pulled out the good whiskey that he stashed there, then I cracked it and took a swig straight from the bottle. Capped it, and then slumped onto the couch.

'Alright, fill me in.'


	3. God's Gonna Cut You Down

**2. God****'****s Gonna Cut You Down**

Much to Dean and Sam's dismay Bobby told me everything, well not everything but everything he had a right to. He kept secrets that weren't his to tell, the Winchester Brothers were keeping secrets, from me, Bobby was keeping secrets from them and I was keeping secrets from all of them. That was perfectly fine with me, that was the life of a hunter. I had grown up with a hunter and a psychic, I knew the meaning of secrets. Bobby thought he knew everything about me, he had raised me after all, but what he didn't know would save his life one day. It would save my life, poor Bobby didn't have clue, of who or what I was, what I had been doing since I was gone, and what I planned to do in the near future. He didn't know that I knew more about this apocalypse than he did, and that I just wanted to know what he knew. He didn't know that I had been in this since the beginning, he didn't know anything, and I wasn't looking forward to the day that he found out. I knew that sticking around would mean that he would find out sooner rather than later but that was a risk I was going to have to take. I could use him, and the Winchester brothers to my advantage, I could use them to get closer to my targets, and with everything I knew about them it wouldn't be that difficult. But I also knew in that moment just looking at them now that I would have to do it gently, I would not risk their life anymore than I had to, I knew just looking at them, deep within my soul that I would protect them, Bobby, Dean and Sam, they were family of sorts and although I would never admit it, they had in seconds become a weakness, one that no one would ever see, and if they did, well I would cross that bridge when I got there. I may end up using them but I would not cost them there lives, and from everything I had heard, and everything Bobby had just told me, their end goal was the same as mine, they were just doing it differently. They were being used, hunted in a sense just as I had been. With my knowledge of everything I could help them or condemn them, at the moment I was all about helping them but I knew it would only take one thing to change that, it was part of my personality, I was not going to let anything or anyone get in my way of doing what I had to do, but for know I would pretend that that wasn't the case, I would be the girl Bobby had raised and I would wait it out for a bit till the perfect opportunity arose and I would take it without looking back, God help us all. As for right now it was time to put my acting skills to use.

After Bobby had finished telling me everything that he thought was in his right to tell me, I grabbed the bottle of whiskey resting in my lap, took a swig and pretended to be shocked. I sat there taking a couple more swigs as I let the information Bobby had given me sank in, it was interesting to hear there side of everything. Some of it was so wrong but that would sort itself out in time. I realized I had sat there for too long when Bobby piped up,

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, no I'm good, just absorbing everything you just told me.' I looked back and forth between Bobby and the brothers. I realized then that as non important to me as it was, introduction had not been made and normal people like having that information.

'So apocalypse huh, sounds interesting.' I turned to the brothers, 'so I saved your life but we haven't been properly introduced.' Dean just kept looking at me, whereas Sam seemed a little more warm.

'My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.'

'John Winchester's boys?' I asked suddenly curious.

'Yeah….' answered Sam

'Well aint that a treat. I am sorry about your father, he was a great man.'

'Thanks' Dean finally spoke, and then continued 'So I gather your name is Callie, but what are you and how do you know Bobby?'

'What am I? What kind of question is that?' I responded, I knew he picked up on something, he just wasn't sure about it.

'Yeah what are you?'

'Dean she's human, I've known her since she was in diapers.' Bobby spoke up.

'No way any human could have fought that demon like she did, plus the stuff she has in her journal, no fucking way.'

'You read my journal?' I asked getting a little furious, I mean it was my fault I had accidentally left it behind but that wasn't within his right.

'When?' asked Bobby shortly after I had asked my question, he sounded a little ticked off as well.

'Yes, when I found it on the kitchen table.'

'And what do you think gave you the right to read it, I don't go around looking through your crap.' I was getting angrier by the second, with every word that this prick spoke.

'You left it behind and I was wildly curious.'

'Curiosity killed the cat, and it wasn't as nice as the story tells.'

'Sue me.' I didn't know what to do, the things that were in my journal, well they were bad, they practically told my story. I didn't know how much he had read, there was no way he could have read it all. I didn't even know what to say, I wasn't prepared for them to know just yet. So I decided to just brush it off like nothing.

'It's just a journal, every hunter has one.' I said nonchalantly.

'It wasn't just a journal a second ago, you were pissed.'

'It's private property, anyone would be pissed.'

'What aren't you telling us?' Asked Sam

'Guys, she's human, she's a hunter and you read her private property.' Spoke up Bobby in my defence.

'You didn't see what was in that journal Bobby.'

'And you had no right to either.'

'Why are you defending her, she's keeping secrets, she can't be trusted.' Dean was now getting angry too.

'Because she's my daughter, if not by blood in every other way.' When Bobby said this it was with unconditional love, from deep within his heart, it broke mine just the slightest,

'Bobby…'

'No I will not stand here while he accuses you of something that is completely unrealistic, if you weren't human I would know.'

'Bobby-'

'No Callie NO!' I sighed, he wasn't ready to hear it, I knew somewhere deep within he's subconscious he knew, but he was choosing not to face that at the moment and I would respect that.

'Okay, look, you read my personal journal, whatever you managed to read, well that's your curiosity you have to live with, I personally don't care what you think, if you don't want whatever help I might be able to offer then fine, if you'd prefer to go off unprepared like last time and get yourself killed, well that's on you, I will not be there to save your ass again. But keep in mind what that will do to Bobby, and try to stop being a selfish brat and think outside of your own personal little pathetic excuse for a life and get over whatever it is you have a problem with, I am not asking you to trust me, but you should damn well trust Bobby, lord knows he's saved you asses enough times, so take your pretty little head out of your ass and grow up, grow a pair of balls cause you're going to damn well need them before this fight is over. You think that you have seen evil, that you know half of what is going on, well you don't, you know nothing and the longer you stay in the dark about everything the faster you are going to get killed or become some dickless angels meat suit, fighting a war that is not only not yours to fight but being used as a bitch, with no choice of your own, if you want to end this then end this. But I can promise you it will not be ended while you are hiding from your past, digging yourself into a deeper hole of despair, deal with your shit and move the fuck on, everyone has got a crappy and scary history, stop hiding from it and use it, stop being afraid of what you might become and embrace that side, this war will not be won with rainbows and butterflies, its going to be bloody, its going to be hard and worst of all if you want to defeat the dicks that are fucking with you then you are going to have to be just as cold and ruthless as they are, people are going to die, good people, that's what happens in war, its not easy and it only gets harder before its over. Hold onto whatever sanity you have, whatever keeps you going but you are going to have to let go of fear, let go of the pathetic illusion that this will all go away if you don't fight, it won't and they WILL break you, unless you grow a fucking spine and fight back with all you have, no more half asssing it.' All three men starred at me in shock, not really knowing what to say, Bobby kinda looked at me with a little bit of admiration, Sam was deep in thought and Dean just looked angry as hell, looked like he wanted to say something but just didn't know how. Finallly Bobby was the one to say something,

'You know more than you let on don't you? I should have known, no way is there an apocalypse going on and you not knowing about it.'

'Damn fucking straight.'

'So how much do you know?' Asked Sam.

''I know a lot.'

'How much is a lot?'

'Well you know those secrets you are trying to keep, from me, from all the hunters, things that would have them turning on you even more than they already are, yeah well no use doing that, I know, I know everything, and I'm still here, what does that tell you?'

'That you are just as insane as we are.' Spoke Dean finally.

'I may very well be insane, but at least that means one more person on your side, not trying to kill you.'

'Fair enough.' Spoke Bobby, 'Know tell me Callie where have you been?'

'Around. We should get to work, this pathetic family feud isn't going to go away on its own.'

'Family feud?' Asked Sam

'Yeah you know Lucifer versus his brother Michael.'

'They are both in the pit, in Lucifer's cell, they aren't getting out.'

'You don't really believe that do you?' I looked at them with shock.

'Yeah, that's what we have been told.'

'You've been misinformed.'

'No we haven't, there are other things going on that have to be dealt with, the fixing of the chaos that is heaven.'

'Not only is that not your problem but whoever you are getting your information from is full of shit or doesn't know what the hell is going on anymore than you, dear god I am surrounded by morons.'

'Callie.' Bobby spoke up,

'Bobby.'

'I don't understand, how could you possibly know more than an angel, what is it that you aren't telling us?'

'So we are back to that again huh? A lot of time has passed since you saw me Bobby, people learn things, they find answers when they go looking, and as for what I may or may not be telling you, you have made it very clear that you don't want to know.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You know Bobby but you refuse to see it, that is your decision.' Just as I was finishing that another man walked into the house, he was sexy as hell, and I knew immediately that he was an angel, upon seeing him, my back went up, it was pure instinct, and I had my knife out and while trying to stay invisible, I was ready for whatever attack he might have for me. I watched as Dean and Sam, even Bobby greeted this man with although anger and hate, mostly faith, admiration and trust. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before the strange man, I knew as an angel said anything, his arrival had clearly stated that he had something to tell them, he happened to look my way. When he saw me he froze, turned my way and started walking towards me. With my knife ready I spoke my warning,

'Come any closer and I will gut you where you stand.' He stopped, looked at the boys and Bobby, question in his eyes. He then looked back at me, raised his hands in a gesture of surrender,

'I will not hurt you.'

'Last time someone said that to me, they sure as hell didn't mean it.'

'I swear I mean you no harm.'

'Callie, what are you doing?' spoke Bobby

'I am just protecting myself, you guys should do the same.'

'Against what?' Asked Dean

'Against the angel standing in this room.' I hadn't removed my eyes from the angels face.

'He is not going to hurt you Callie.'

'yes he will, it's programmed into his tiny angel brain.'

'You see me?' asked the angel.

'Of course she sees you, your are standing in front of her.' Spoke Bobby like the angel had asked the stupidest question ever. I knew that's not what the angel had meant.

'Yes I see you.' The angels eyes widened.

'Well that's interesting.'

'I wouldn't say so.' Bobby and the boys were just watching the conversation not knowing what was going on. Finally Dean asked,

'Okay I'm lost, what the hell is going on?'

'She sees me.'

'We established that, you are here after all, but I don't understand.'

'No she SEES me, in a way that you can't.'

'Somebody please explain in plain English please, none of this cryptic bullshit.' Dean was starting to get mad.

'I see him, not just his vessel, I see him, the angel inside his meat suit.'

'What?' asked Dean at the same time that Bobby asked 'How?' Both the angel and I ignored the others in the room.

'You must be there information source.'

'And you must be the one they are all talking about.'

'EXCUSE ME, SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' Yelled Bobby. Finally I looked over at Bobby, who stood beside Dean and Sam, all where dieing of curiosity and Bobby had just been the first to grab my attention. I looked back at the angel, opened my mind and tried to harness in one his, well signal is the only word I could explain for it, when I found it, I did something I had learned a long time ago. To everyone else in the room they suddenly saw the angel's eyes widen in genuine shock, take a step back, but I knew that my message had gotten across, for once he had gotten over the shock, he nodded his head in understanding. He turned to the Winchester Brothers and Bobby,

'What I came to tell you is that there are rumours of a third party getting involved in this fight, a special individual, I was coming to worry about, but I see there is nothing to worry about, it is I who should be concerned and needs to leave.' They all looked at the angel with curiosity, I spoke up then,

'That is not what I meant.'

'I am aware, but know that I have no need to worry, I am needed else where.'

'Cas what are you talking about?' Asked Dean. So that was the angels name, Cas, I assumed that was short for Castiel the angel I had heard about along my travels.

'You well know when it is important that you do.'

'Cas-' But he was gone before Dean could even finish saying his name. When Castiel disappeared all eyes turned to me. I stood there not knowing what to say.

'What is going on?' Asked Dean, I said the only thing I could think of,

'You heard him, you'll know when it's vital that you do.'

'I am so sick and tired of all these fucking secrets, you said that we need to know, that we need to take our heads out of our asses, you practically told us not to trust our source, and here you are agreeing with him, TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!' Dean as he was saying this was advancing on me, I stood my ground until while he was yelling he was right in my face, practically nose to nose.

'I am going to warn you once get out of my face.'

'Not until I know what is going on!' In the background Bobby could be heard telling Dean to back off. Dean ignored him. I in response to Dean went to walk away but he grabbed me, his first mistake, just as I had done to Bobby, instinct took over, a usually dormant side of my brain kicked in, a side ruled by my past, and before I knew it Dean was on the ground, my knife at this throat. Sam came running to Dean's aid and I threw him across the room with an invisible power, Bobby was struck still by shock. Dean spoke from under my knife,

'What are you?'

'I warned you to back off, I do not like being touched, it'll do you good to remember that, I'd hate to have to kill you myself.' At that I got back up off Dean who I had been straddling. Sheathed my knife in my boot, and walked to the kitchen, went into the fridge and grabbed a cold beer, walked back to the living room, where Bobby still stood frozen in shock, Sam was sitting where I had thrown him, not wanting to stand, and Dean still laid on the floor, eyes closed and hands over his head. Clearly everyone of them was sick of secrets, tired of this war, they were exhausted and just wanted answers, I knew that felling. My entire life, I'd been hunted, my entire existence had been spent running, or fighting for my life, the right to live. I had not asked for this life, I had not done anything to deserve to be hunted, everything I had done since that first stab into my gut, was just retaliation, my defence, my own personal search for answers. I knew what it was like to be hunted, used, I knew what it was like to be on a search for answers, to not know what was going on in my life, to feel as if I had no control over my own life, I knew what it felt like to be told you were damned the minute you were born, that the second you where born people had plans of using you, and they did what they had to do to mould your life so that they would be able to use you. I guess I could release some of that pressure by just admitting everything, but they just wouldn't be ready for that, but I guess I could at least do the basics, better they find out know than later caught completely off guard. I turned to the three men in the room and I spoke,

'What do you guys know of Nephilim?'


End file.
